The Power
by aszecsei
Summary: Who knew that zombies were the Power the Dark Lord Knew Not?  Harry didn't, but who's he to complain?  Used to be a oneshot, but silly reviewers asked for more.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Inspired by The Parallel: Two Corpses. But with zombies. And Harry. With a cameo by Alice and friends.**

* * *

><p>Green eyes blinked open.<p>

The man raised his head to stare around him. He was in an empty hospital room, blank white walls surrounding him. An IV stood next to him, a needle still inserted in his arm.

"What the hell?" he asked - or tried to. No sound came from his mouth. Instead, there was a groaning sound, more of an inarticulate moan than anything.

He stood up, pulling the hospital gown tight against his otherwise naked body, and removed the IV from his forearm. He moaned again as the needle slipped from his flesh. He pressed against the hole, applying pressure to clot the blood.

It was then that he noticed it - a pressure against his mind, something that was very massive and very, very hungry. As he thought about it, touched it with his mind, it calmed. It was still hungry, but it had gained some amount of control, and no longer roared and pounded against his mind.

He pressed against it again and gasped. Thousands of creatures were somehow linked to his mind. He could rifle through them, all of them spread across the city he was in, and he could - control? Was that it?

He could see out of their eyes, that was for certain. He could use their senses, but could he control their movements? It was worth a shot. He found one mind that was near some humans - he thought they were humans, because they didn't look as odd as the creatures he was controlling - and tried to gain their attention.

He was quickly on the receiving end of a bullet to the face.

He slapped his hand to his own face in sympathetic shock. Okay, so people didn't like the things he was controlling, that was okay. He'd just...he had no idea what he would do. First he needed to get out of the hospital.

He opened the door and entered the hallway. Blood splatters littered the white walls, and nearly covered up an insignia - four red triangles.

Umbrella Corporation, he remembered. They weren't particularly nice.

He found a door and walked through it. Several of his creatures were there, staring at him. He walked to the first one and gave it a hug.

It seemed the creature didn't quite know how to respond, but he guided it until it was tentatively returning the embrace.

The doors suddenly slammed open and four people entered, guns ready. He dove to the ground and watched as the creatures around him were shot in the head multiple times.

He ran to the window and escaped, falling to the ground before running away. "Crazy people," he tried to speak. "Killing my friends!"

All that came out was a moan, however. He really wished the speech impediment would go away soon. He did enjoy being able to communicate with others.

There was a large wall, presumably to quarantine the area. He didn't care, however. Walls did not stand up to his own determination, and a healthy bit of magic. He rammed into the concrete, shattering through it, and heard the moans of his friends as they followed him out.

He was free, and Voldemort would never know what hit him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: After reading The Dead Shall Rise Again (a terrific Harry Potter/Resident Evil crossover[ish] by Arinia), I got inspired for this second part. Oh, yeah, and listening to lots of dubstep. Zombies, Harry Potter, and dubstep combine to form true beauty, as I have discovered.**

**I might continue this and move over to the Resident Evil universe - some fun between Harry and Alice sounds appealing to me right now. This is the end of the magical world's presence in this story, I think.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>He walked through the old pub - the sign proclaiming it to be The Leaky Cauldron blowing creakily in the wind - and to the alley behind it. He used his wand to tap the proper brick and watched the entrance to Diagon Alley open before him.<p>

The flood poured forth. Rotting corpses shambled their way into the magical shopping area, making groaning noises, shoving each other forward, seeking out the blood they could sense in front of them.

He implanted a control into their mind - only attack those with the black cloaks and white masks - set up an anti-Apparition ward, and called out the Taboo - "Voldemort."

There were multiple cracks of apparition, and then the screaming started. He smiled at the sound. After days of nothing but moaning, the hysterical terror in Diagon Alley was like music to his ears.

He walked through the horde of the living dead with an odd fluidity, gazing around him. A Death Eater was having his throat ripped out by what used to be a businessman in a pinstripe suit. The blood spurted from the unfortunate Dark Wizard's carotid artery, soaking the surrounding area in a thick coat of blood. He smiled at the vision before him and lifted the dying wizard's arm, searching for the Dark Mark. He grinned a feral smile and pressed the tip of his wand into the brand, pushing forth a small amount of his magic.

And then the chaos truly began. The remainder of the Order of the Phoenix - ineffectual Light Wizards that they were - showed up in the magical alley. He could hear Hermione Granger screaming about inferi and wondering who would create them to attack Voldemort's forces.

The Order sent flames to repel the Dark Magic - and was promptly shocked when the skin of the undead crackled and burned, but the zombies were not repelled.

He decided not to take offense - after all, the sight of odd monsters and rotting corpses were not appealing to normal people - and concentrated on the battle. That was when the final crack of apparition was heard, and Lord Voldemort entered Diagon Alley.

"Harry Potter," he called out. "I can feel you here, hiding from me. Is this what the Hero of the Light has resorted to - using Dark Magic against me?"

A path opened up between the Dark Lord and the Boy Who Lived, the zombies forming the sides to the walkway. Harry simply grinned at the snake-faced man.

"But even this," said Voldemort, "cannot stop me. I am immortal, Harry Potter. I have gone beyond the realm of Death, and your parlor tricks will not end me."

Harry slowly put his hands in the air as if to say "We'll see," and the path closed. Blood flew into the air around the writhing mass of zombies, and the screams of an immortal were heard as they tore into his flesh.

Then they backed away - and the Dark Lord Voldemort was no more. Certainly he was still alive, but his mind had been destroyed by the zombie virus, and his eyes merely stared blankly in front of him. The zombies, one by one, stood next to their new member, and Harry gave a laugh - but it was transformed into a moan before it could pass through his lips.

"Harry!" screamed a voice - was it Ron, he wondered, or Fred, or George, or perhaps Remus? He decided it didn't matter - "Harry!"

He gave a moan of discontent, and began the trek back, through the Leaky Cauldron, into London.

He liked London. There were plenty of people there, and his zombies were hungry.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Finally, some Alice. The first two chapters took place during and just after Resident Evil: Apocalypse, in case you were wondering. This begins Resident Evil: Extinction, which (along with a much-altered Afterlife) will form the majority of the fic.**

**I didn't like Afterlife (it seemed to want to emulate The Matrix, for some reason) but the character of Wesker was just fantastic, and I need him in this fic somewhere or I'll be disappointed, and sad, and maybe even cry a little. Until then, you're stuck with my second-favorite film's timeline.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>He was changing the world.<p>

He had known of the consequences beforehand, of course; altering the ecosystem with a virus that spread so quickly was bound to change the world in some ways, but he hadn't fully realized the extent of the alterations that would be made.

Umbrella Corporation hadn't known of the massive breach in their attempted containment of Raccoon City - a good thing for him, as it left him with time to travel across the Atlantic Ocean, by boat, and enter Great Britain once again.

By the time the massive company had realized their mistake, it had been too late. His reach had become massive, spreading from country to country, continent to continent. Whatever the local wildlife happened to have been, it fell to the might of the T-Virus.

His memory of the cause for his stay at the Umbrella Corporation hospital in Raccoon City had been returning. And while this was good news for the green-eyed Boy Who Lived, it was bad news for Umbrella Corporation.

Their London Branch had witnessed a Death Eater attack, and when Harry had repelled the terrorists, they picked him off with a single tranquilizer dart to the neck.

They had kidnapped him after he had saved their collective asses. He was definitely not happy about that.

But Umbrella Corporation was not quite as influential in this new world as they had been in the old one. Since their London Branch had been forcibly added to his horde, they had not been interfering with him, which meant that the survivors continued surviving for a little longer.

Not that he trusted them to stay out of his business entirely - he'd taken much of the technology from the London Branch and set it up to monitor the actions of Umbrella Corporation. In particular, a certain Project Alice, who was, if the monitors were correct, kicking the asses of some hicks who thought she would be a pushover kidnap victim.

The zombified dogs which he was using to attack the hicks showed differently.

While Alce was letting the dogs loose on her attackers, while also trying to stay out of the mouth of one of the more vicious dogs - he instinctively named it Fluffy in honor of his first year at Hogwarts - he directed a nearby zombie onto the motorcycle and nearly laughed when he saw the shock on her face at the fading sound of the engine.

He had his dogs sit and stare at her silently (though Fluffy wagged his tail repeatedly). She stared back. Then, while the standoff was occurring, he began directing the newly formed zombies. He decided to use the fat woman, and had her stick a finger into the blood on the ground and begin writing on the wall with it.

"HELLO," the zombie wrote. "I'M HARRY."

Then she stared at Project Alice and grinned at her, displaying teeth through a torn-open cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Lack of inspiration has contributed to an absence from writing this fic. Then my best friend needed a bone marrow transplant, so I went to go visit her before she's put into isolation. But I have access to a computer now, and my muse has struck again! This is the longest chapter so far in the story...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Alice stared at the zombie as she began to write with her own blood. The torn-open flesh hung from her arms limply, but her blood-covered finger moved steadily on the floor.<p>

Finally, three words were spelled out.

"HELLO, I'M HARRY."

The zombie turned and grinned at her.

"You're Harry?" asked Alice. She was waiting for this dream to end. Zombies were mindless killing machines, reanimated by the T-virus, and bent on consuming everything they could find.

They did not spell out words on the floor with their own blood, and they most definitely did not nod enthusiastically as she repeated their statement in the form of a question.

For that matter, the zombified dogs did not sit and wag their tails at you. They bit you and ate your flesh and killed you.

She was going insane, she realized.

The zombie beckoned her with a wave.

She was definitely going insane. She followed as what used to be a hick walked through the desert, seemingly not caring as strips of flesh were left behind in the sand. Alice tried not to step in them.

Finally she arrived at what appeared to be a small encampment. A tent was set up in the middle, and zombies milled about in small groups, moaning and gesticulating slowly.

The tent flap was opened and she was waved inside. She climbed through the entrance, waiting for the next surprise in this obviously delirium-induced fantasy.

It was a laptop computer. Discarded solar power cells were scattered around the floor, but the main focus was situated on a table and was glowing at her.

She hesitantly approached the machine, as though it might turn into a fish. The way things were going, she was certain that nothing was impossible.

Instead of becoming a gilled, aquatic animal, the laptop simply displayed two words. "CONNECTION ESTABLISHED."

There was a click and a hum. "Is this working?" asked a voice with a slight British accent. "Yes," it continued. "It is. Is this Alice?"

"Yes, it is," she said.

"Excellent," the voice responded. "And how are you?"

"Delirious," she replied. This was all a delusional fantasy, after all, so honesty couldn't hurt, could it?

"I see," the voice continued. There was something odd about its speech, the stresses not quite right, the syllables disjointed..."I am very sorry to hear that. I am doing quite well, though."

"And who exactly are you?" she asked.

"I - we are the ones outside, the ones who are everyone and everything," the voice said. "There isn't a really good word to describe us -"

"Zombies?" Alice suggested.

"But the word is so distasteful!" complained the voice. "It's as though we're monsters!"

"You are monsters," Alice told the laptop in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Debateable," said the voice.

"Besides, you can't be zombies. Zombies are reanimated corpses ruled by primitive instinct to consume, not construct a laptop with which to communicate."

"Of course we are," the voice agreed, "when alone. But connected together, we form a network with the capacity for conscious thought. That is I."

"You're Harry," she realized.

"Very good," the voice said, "I thought it was obvious, really. Now, shall we get down to business?"

"What do you want?" she asked. If she were a network of zombies, what would she want...

"I want the destruction of our enemies. I want the complete annihilation of the Umbrella Corporation."

Alice stared at the laptop in shock. It wanted the destruction of the Umbrella Corporation? Why?

"It created us," the voice continued. "It made us who we are, and then it tried to control us. It tries even now to make us pliable little beings. It seeks our destruction as much as the other humans do, but it is far more insidious."

"I...I can get behind that," Alice hedged. "So what do you need me for?"

"You are special," the voice said. "Powerful beyond compare. The T-virus bonded with you, but did not dominate you. It gives you strength. You shall be a connection between myself and the humans."

"So, what, just waltz on into some group of people and say 'Hey, we should get together with a bunch of zombies and take down Umbrella Corporation?'"

"Of course not," said the voice. Even toneless as it was, it managed to sound condescending. "There is no need for the humans to even encounter the zombies. We shall simply...pave the way for you to enter the domain of the Umbrella Corporation. Silent partners, if you will."

Alice thought for a minute.

"I don't know where anyone else is," she finally said.

"I do," Harry replied. "I look forward to facilitating your reunion."

The laptop's glow died suddenly, and Alice whirled around to see the tent flap being lifted. A zombie offered her a wireless headset, which she put on.

"The battery will last for one week," said Harry through the earpiece. She was starting to pick up on nuances in the toneless British voice that she had not been able to earlier. "Hopefully we will have destroyed this facility by then."

She looked up as she heard the roar of a motorcycle. The one that had been stolen was ridden to a stop in front of her by a well-built zombie with a massive hole in his stomach. Intestines dribbled down his front, and smears of blood were visible on the seat.

In her ear, Harry's toneless voice was modulating its pitch, a crude approximation of singing. "On the road again...just can't wait to get on the road again...the life I love is making music with my friends, and I can't wait to get on the road again..."

It was going to be a long drive, she could already tell.


End file.
